


Stay

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring, Holmes brothers style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x03. Set during Sherlock's hospital stay.

Snatches of reality manage to work their way through the thick fog that has settled in his brain. John. Mary. John again.

It's mostly voices; he can't make out what they're saying, but the mere sound is comforting somehow. It means he's not actually dead, and for now that's enough. 

Then comes someone who doesn't say anything, just cards gentle fingers through his hair and waits. He instantly recognises the familiar touch, and slips back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
